In recent years, IT products equipped with subminiature digital cameras such as, for example, cellular phones, smartphones, tablet PCs, and notebook computers, have actively been developed.
IT products equipped with conventional subminiature digital cameras incorporate a lens moving apparatus for aligning the focal distance of a lens by adjusting a distance between the lens and an image sensor that converts outside light into a digital image.
However, the conventional subminiature digital cameras require a great number of connection (e.g., soldering) points in order to receive power from an external power source. In particular, in the conventional subminiature digital cameras, the great number of connection points is not concentrically arranged at a certain region, but distributed around the subminiature digital camera, which causes a worker difficulty in performing a connection process and causes an increased time required for the connection process. In addition, the conventional subminiature digital cameras suffer from a narrow working space for connection (e.g., soldering) between a coil and an external power source in order to implement an auto-focus function.